


sestet

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, United States Grand Prix 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: A celebration.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	sestet

Peace and quiet, fucking finally; it’s almost too fast to keep up, the frantic slide of Seb’s hands down the tattoos on his back, hungry, ardent, yes, _harder_. On the track, Lewis wears the crown—rising again and again and again and again and again, one more, six for good luck—but he always yields in bed, pliant and mellow.

Seb is so warm, half a dozen kisses on one side of Lewis’ face, followed by the glorious Petrarchan volta in which he allows Lewis to let go and come, releasing all the pressure of being champion of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> In a Petrarchan sonnet, the _volta_ marks the turn of emotion and the start of the resolution of whatever was discussed before. It happens at the start of the _six_-line stanza, also known as, you guessed it, the sestet.
> 
> singlemalter. Tumblr. Etcetera.


End file.
